Travesura espóntanea
by MissLouder
Summary: Una vez más esa jodida fiebre, martiriza la paciencia de Kardia. Rehuyendo a un método poco ortodoxo para recobrar su temperatura normal; dándole un susto de muerte al caballero de Acuario. / Mención del gaiden de Defteros. [Kardia x Dégel] Slash/ ¿Fluff?


Sinopsis: Una vez más esa jodida fiebre, martiriza la paciencia de Kardia. Donde éste rehúye a un método poco ortodoxo para recobrar su temperatura normal; dándole un susto de muerte al pobre caballero de Acuario. / Mención del gaiden de Defteros. [Kardia x Dégel] Slash/ ¿Fluff?

Notas: Bueno esta idea surgió hace unos días cuando re-leyendo unos cuantos gaiden (especialmente el de Kardia y Manigoldo, omg los amo juntos :3) me encendió el bombillito. Espero que les gusten, habrá una mención del gaiden de Defteros donde aparece nuestro sexy Acuario, pero sólo será mención. Shiori-sama, eres la mejor ;-;

Apariciones: [Kardia, Dégel] Manigoldo.

Género: Shonen ai, humor (algo)

Dedicado: A mi estimada Ale-chan, que le encanta ésta parejilla.

* * *

**Travesura espontánea.**

Kardia x Dégel.

—x—

Después de sobrevivir contra la pelea de los Berserkers, Dégel regresó a su templo una vez que finalizó su reportaje. Tenía quemaduras en el cuerpo y esperaba sinceramente, que no fueran serias. Aunque sólo le ardían al roce.

—¿No se supone que ibas a dar nada más una vuelta? —quiso saber una voz, que no tuvo que hacer mucho esfuerzo en reconocer—. ¿Qué te ocurrió? —preguntó después de verle las heridas.

—Iba a una misión —aclaró con voz monótona—, no a dar un paseo. Y examinando el lugar, los Berserkers despertaron y me tocó volver a sellarlos.

—¡¿Qué?! —Alzó la voz al momento—.Yo tan aburrido, y tú que sales a pasear ¡Y te consigues con un oponente poderoso! —Se levantó de su puesto, escupiendo hacia otro lado. Mirándole burlón, añadió—: Entonces yo también aceptaré esos "paseos" por el santuario la próxima vez.

—Guarda silencio, Kardia —ordenó molesto. Bien que tuvo que ocultar la identidad del hermano gemelo de Aspros, para tener que soportar el revoloteo de Kardia. Qué bien que lo necesitó, y él ni siquiera sabía.

—¡Já! Haz que me calle, señor don pacifismo —respondió señalándole con su uña escarlata—. ¿Ya tienes nueva campaña de paz? ¿O perdiste el patrocinador por esa cara de pocos amigos? —Hizo un sonido gutural y agitó su aguijón a su espalda—. Quizás tu paciencia sea más corta de lo que finges, señor yo-manejo-cualquier-situación.

—No estoy para tus juegos. —le dijo con una letal sequedad, pasándole por un lado e ignorando su presencia —. Hazme un favor, y regresa por donde viniste.

—¿Me corres de tu templo? —Enarcó una ceja con evidente molestia apocalíptica—. Pues, ¿sabes qué? ¡Me voy yo solo! —Se escucharon las baldosas lagrimear por las fuertes zancadas del santo. Dégel no tuvo que regresar la vista para saber que su compañero ya se había retirado. Suspiró cansado.

—x—

Había pasado una semana desde su enfrentamiento verbal, donde Kardia había desaparecido de su espacio como una avispa que había picado y dejado la hinchazón. Era un hecho insólito, pero sin duda posible. Realmente no quiso correrlo de esa forma, pero estaba demasiado cansado y, para su mala suerte adolorido para tener que soportar las _ansias tempraneras_ que desea Kardia en morir. Ese deseo de querer quemar su vida con un oponente, olvidando a quienes está dejando atrás, simplemente, le molestaba cada vez que se lo echaba en cara. Haciéndole recordar lo egoísta que estaba siendo, y lo egoísta que era él, por intentar prohibirle eso.

Se adentró a la biblioteca de su templo, rebuscando en las estanterías algo para distraerse, encontrando sorpresivamente un libro que no había leído. Ya después iría a pedirle disculpa a ese malcriado de Kardia.

Mientras tanto en la casa de Escorpio.

Un fuerte gimoteo se ahogó entre las sábanas para cuando el calor empezó a sofocarlo, la maldita fiebre estaba regresando. Después de su enfrentamiento con los jaguars, le había costado casi un riñón, un hígado y quizás parte de sus genitales volver a controlar la técnica. No iba a rogarle a Dégel para que le facilitara un poco de su frío, cuando estaba enojado con él. Se revolvió entre las sábanas, sintiendo el calor de la técnica abrasarle las venas cauterizando su sangre, con las ansias de convertirlas en cenizas.

Un paño húmedo se situó en su frente, donde la humedad le hizo sentir una gota de alivio en todo su organismo volcánico. Esa agua fría que le ahuyentaba por lo poco ése infernal calor; su bendición en el desierto, su maldición en el océano.

Abrió los ojos, ladeando la cabeza en busca de la persona que le otorgó un poco de esa bendición. Una lástima que tanto le ahogaba. Quizás era Sasha de nuevo, o el mismísimo Dégel.

—Kardia, idiota, estás que ardes —dijo una voz socarrona—. Literalmente.

Kardia giró sobre su torso con esfuerzo, para poder ver con más enfoque a su nuevo residente.

—Maldito cangrejo… —dijo como si le hubieran arrancado las palabras del pecho con un gancho—. ¿Qué… diablos haces aquí?

—Disfrutando del sauna, ¿no lo ves? —Sonrió sentándose frente a él, cruzándose de piernas—. Vaya forma de agradecer mi gesto de amabilidad.

—No te lo he pedido —repuso con una mueca—. Lárgate.

—Oh, vamos, escorpión —dijo sin cambios en sus fracciones faciales—. Vine a conversar contigo, ¿y este es mi recibimiento?

—Cómo puedes ver, no estoy en condiciones ahora —respondió entrecerrando los ojos, sintiendo como el mismo aire le quemaba la garganta.

—¿Quieres que llame a Dégel? —Curveó las cejas, cuando alzó las comisuras en una sonrisa—. Si mal no recuerdo, es él quien está a cargo de estas situaciones.

—No. —cortó, haciendo una mueca de dolor en el pecho—. Y vete, me estorbas.

Manigoldo descruzó sus piernas, y se levantó de silla encorvando los hombros diciendo entre dientes:

—Haz lo que quieras. Si quieres morir rostizado, adelante. Vendré más tarde a secar mi ropa acá.

Lo ignoró para cuando empezó a sentir una sed infernal, anhelando el agua con un ahínco que, nunca había sido tan extenso en toda su vida. Estiró su brazo intentando alcanzar el vaso de agua junto a su cama, pero sentía como si una fuerza abominable le hubiese clavado a la cama. Chasqueó la lengua lanzando una hilera de groserías, sintiéndose la más grande basura del mundo. Prefería morir, antes que pedir ayuda.

—Toma, maldito escorpión de mierda. —Se escuchó nuevamente—. No me hagas arrepentirme de mi segundo acto de caridad.

—Vete a la mierda —escupió. No hubo respuestas, pero al segundo después sintió como el agua empezó a caerle por el rostro junto con los cubos de hielos—. ¡Hijo de…!

Una estridente risa absorbió el lugar, para cuando vació todo el contenido del vaso sobre el rostro de Kardia.

—¿No lo querías, eh? Qué lástima, entonces —atestiguó mientras calmaba su potente risa—. Apuesto a que te sientes mejor.

—Voy a matarte…—articuló Kardia. No obstante, de alguna forma, toda esa agua que le había caído estaba empezando a ser absorbida por su cuerpo. Como si se tratara de una esponja, haciéndole sentir más aliviado—. Pero me has salvado el maldito trasero.

—De nada. —otorgó Manigoldo alzando las manos con altivez, volviéndose a sentar en la silla—. ¿Y por qué no quieres que llame a Dégel?

La respuesta del escorpio fue una mueca que, su compañero claramente entendió.

—Hueles a corazón roto, bichito. —soltó sonriente—. ¿Te echaron insecticida?

—En realidad, huelo a las recién manzanas que comí. Me haré rico si proporciono esa nueva línea de perfume —respondió riendo quedamente—. Y bueno, Dégel anda en sus días.

Manigoldo estalló en risa, golpeándose la rodilla con la mano.

—No tienes caso, escorpión de mierda —dijo aún riéndose.

—Mira quien lo dice, maldito crustáceo. —respondió él—. ¿Cómo vas con el asocial de Albafica?

—Bueno, siendo sincero perdí la cuenta cuando mi número de intentos sobrepasó los tres dígitos —Se rió cínicamente—. ¡Pero aún me mantengo positivo!

Kardia soltó una carcajada bastante sonora y algo agrietada por su falla salival, dejándose caer nuevamente en la cama.

—¿Y bien, bicho de mierda? —Se recostó en la silla, estirando sus brazos como gesto de costumbre—. ¿Hablarás de tu despecho?

Kardia se dio vuelta en la cama, aún sintiendo la comodidad de la humedad en todo su cuerpo y en las sábanas.

—Si quisiera quejarme de mi despecho con Dégel, iría a ver a un monje —respondió recuperando la sonrisa—. Dicen que tienen rituales para aliviar el despecho. Quizás el otro asocial de Asmita, pueda ayudarme. Yo creo que él y Albafica forman parte del mismo club de aislamiento total.

Manigoldo volvió a reír.

—Quizás —admitió—. Aunque déjame recordarte que Asmita no te soporta —Le recordó lascivo—. Y apuesto que te haría pagar por estar cerca de él. Sus precios pueden ser algo que ni vendiendo tus órganos podrías pagar.

—¿Crees que me den algo por un corazón se caliente solo? —comentó sugestivo—. Podría ganarme una gran suma de dinero.

—Una urna es lo que puedes ganarte, pendejo.

El escorpión le miró con una ceja alzada.

—Soy un buen negociador, convenceré a Asmita.

—Bueno, mis servicios son gratis —rió con sorna.

—¡Acaban de convencerme! —cedió, riéndose ante la sonrisa de su compañero—. Soy bien tacaño.

—Hasta donde recuerdo, no nos dejan tener dinero —Alzó una ceja llevándose ambas manos detrás de la cabeza—. Sobre todo a ti y a mí. ¡Maldito seas, Sísifo!

—Por eso, es que deberá ser virgen —retribuyó Kardia riéndose—. Y bueno, sería tacaño si tuviera dinero.

Volvieron a reírse un poco más, carcajadas ir y venir en el templo. Alzarse y descolgarse, hasta que un eco resonó en los pensamientos de Kardia

«Dégel…», dejó ese pensamiento a un lado y se incorporó un poco para respirar mejor.

—No buscaré a Dégel, después de nuestra pelea —reveló después de casi remolcar el aire a sus pulmones—. No después de cómo me trató.

—Ustedes necesitan urgentemente tener un UDR —dijo Manigoldo sin mucho ánimo—, pero en el caso de ustedes, necesitan primero el servicio del UDP.

—¿UDP? —preguntó incrédulo—. ¿UDR? ¿De qué carajos hablas, Manigoldo?

—Una definición de prioridades —respondió tironeando de sus labios conteniendo una risa—. Y una definición de relación, inculto de mierda.

Kardia alzó una ceja.

—¿De dónde diablos sacaste eso?

—Lo escuché de unas reclutas —Estiró su brazo tomando la jarra de agua, y sirvió dos vasos. Dejó que Kardia tomara el primero, parecía necesitarlo más que él—. Parecían hablar de amores no correspondidos y decían eso. Me causó curiosidad esa extraña jerga y escuché hasta que dejé de entender.

—Vaya, quien diría que te gustan las chismosas con problemas sentimentales —exclamó bebiendo un poco de agua, sin dejar de mirar al santo de cáncer. Que en ningún momento cambió de expresión.

—Y tú pareces ponerlo en práctica —Kardia escupió la bebida ante eso, haciendo que Manigoldo riera—. En fin, sino quieres que Dégel venga, entonces hagamos algo divertido.

Kardia suspiró exasperado.

—Maldito cangrejo, no me puedo levantar de la cama —recordó—. Ésta jodida fiebre me pone muy débil.

—¿Y quién dijo que vas a levantarte de la cama? —dijo divertido.

—¿Entonces? —ahora sí, el santo pareció intrigado.

Manigoldo alzó su dedo y dejó salir unas palabras en el proceso.

—_Seki Shiki Meika Ha._

El alma de Kardia despegó de su cuerpo de una forma bastante escurridiza.

—Pero… ¡¿Qué?! —exclamó al verse a través de sus manos, pero eso no fue lo más traumático… su cuerpo, tendido en la cama—. ¡Mi cuerpo…!

—Cálmate, bicho —dijo Manigoldo aburrido, levantándose de la silla—. Volverás a tu cuerpo, después de que tengamos una cita de amor.

—¡¿Ah?! —Kardia flotaba como el papel, sintiéndose demasiado ligero—. ¿Qué me has hecho?

—Saqué el alma de tu cuerpo —Empezó a caminar en dirección a la puerta y Kardia le siguió volando sobre su cabeza—. Vamos a la zona de reclutamiento. Quizás esas mujeres locas nos ayuden con tu problema amoroso.

—¡No necesito eso! —vociferó—. ¡Devuélveme a mi cuerpo!

Manigoldo empezó a reír y giró su rostro hacia él.

—¿No te da curiosidad? —preguntó con esa sonrisa cínica—. Y si tenemos suerte, podemos verlas bañarse.

—Yo ya superé esos juegos infantiles, después de que espíanos a Asmita —aclaró cruzándose de brazos, sonriendo irónicamente—. Y nos dejara sin sentidos una semana.

—No me lo recuerdes, en mi puta vida me había costado tanto apuntar en el baño.

Kardia volvió a reírse, recordando que si podía hacer travesías sin ser visto…

—Si puedo hacer cosas, sin que nadie me vea… —dijo relamiéndose los labios—. Sísifo está en mis planes, no las pagará por dejarnos sin poder monetario.

—Oh, me gusta como piensas, animal rastrero —sonrió—. Sígueme, iré a mi templo y dejaré mi cuerpo en él.

Kardia asintió sobrevolando sobre la cabeza de su compañero y, juntos salieron fuera de escorpio.

—x—

Dégel había terminado sus cosas rutinarias del día y, después de un planear en cómo ganarse a cierto caballero, salió de su templo con su usual serenidad patente. Bajó las escalinatas lentamente, y en cuestión de minutos, estuvo frente al pórtico del templo de escorpio. Tampoco es que la distancia entre acuario y escorpio, fuera brecha demasiado extensa.

Llamó a su protector repetidas veces, sin obtener respuestas. La verdad, no sabía porque se extrañaba de esa actitud pueril. Pasó una mano por su cabello, y se adentró sin permiso. Caminó por los pasillos, y no había ni la huella de "Kardia estuvo aquí"

¿Habría salido? Como una última bocanada de interés, fue hasta la habitación de éste. Encontrando curiosamente la puerta abierta.

—¿…? —Terminó de empujar la puerta, adentrándose a la recámara—. ¿Kardia?

Una vez dentro, divisó una presencia recostada en la cama. Sin mencionar, que el recinto parecía ahogarse en un vapor absorbente. Corrió hasta el lecho del Escorpio, cuando reconoció esos cabellos azulejos.

—¡Kardia! —gritó al verle inconsciente. Cuando sus manos tocaron su piel, le sorprendió la humedad. ¿Acaso Kardia…?—. Kardia… despierta.

Le tocó la frente y le sorprendió la enorme fiebre que aún azotaba su cuerpo. Pero no sentía el palpitar de ese potente corazón… ¿Sería que…? No, no. Desechó ese pensamiento de su mente. Kardia no podía morir, él no podía…estar muerto.

Le pasó una mano por el cuello y lo irguió con cuidado, recostándole la cabeza en su hombro. Su mano trémula se acercó al pecho de éste y, finalmente la posó sobre la camisa adherida a la piel. Se mordió el labio inferior cuando no sintió nada.

«No, por favor. »

Lo acurrucó entre sus brazos con fuerza. Apoyó la cabeza en su hombro, con el sabor de las lágrimas en la garganta, pero incapaz de derramarlas.

—Parece ser… —Su voz se quebró como si pudiera notar la amargura de la pérdida en la lengua y tratara de hablar esquivándola—, que tu más grande temor… se hizo realidad. —Lo abrazó con más fuerza, acurrucándolo entre sus brazos—. Perdóname, perdóname, Kardia… —Sentía como el hilo de su voz se iba cortando lentamente, dolorosamente—, por no estar para ti, cuando me necesitaste. —Ardió su cosmos para bajar la temperatura de ése cuerpo que, como método para tortúralo aún prevalecía ese calor terminal. Al menos…quería que su cuerpo estuviera estable, para cuando tuvieran que despedirlo—. Te dejé enfrentar a la muerte sin rostro sin mí, y apuesto —Finalmente, un par de lágrimas salieron de sus párpados—, que nunca bajaste la cabeza ante ella.

Le abrazó con más fuerza, como si con ello, compartiera su vida con la de él. Le mataba, le mataba haber perdido a Kardia… y más, sin pedirle perdón.

—Kardia… —Ahogó en su llanto, en pobres palabras de aliento. Palabras que nunca llegarían al oído de su compañero—. Kardia, por favor, regresa.

Inspiró despacio, resollando, llenándose los pulmones de aire al no obtener ni un movimiento rítmico en el pecho de su compañero. No sabía qué hacer, era como si una nube de angustia flotara sobre sus pensamientos. Recordó sus propias palabras en un pasado, y prefirió morderse la lengua. Aplastando ese recuerdo mentalmente.

Después que el tiempo pasara sin ser visto, intentó paliar su dolor para tomar las fuerzas necesarias, para cuando debiera enfrentar al gran Patriarca. Dejó el cuerpo de Kardia, descansar en la cama. Levantándose, donde las segundas lágrimas resbalaron por sus mejillas. Pero su propio viento, enojado, cargado de pesar y arrepentimiento se las arrebató sin piedad. Como si su mismo elemento le castigara, sintió el frío calarse dentro de su armadura que, aunque su piel no se viera afectada, su mente parecía entrar en la temperatura más baja, hasta dejar de funcionar.

La expresión incierta, estática y serena de Kardia le daban pocas opciones de esperar algo que no sea el silencio sepulcral, aquel que sólo aumentaba el sonido de sus pensamientos. Haciendo que se escucharan en un tono que, parecía sumergirlo en un eterno letargo. Soltó otro suspiro descarnado de dolor, dejó que los segundos cayeran simplemente. Sólo debía esperar un momento para volver a unirse al cauce del destino, la verdad que nunca quiso aceptar.

Se arrodilló junto a Kardia, cruzando los brazos en el pequeño espacio que éste dejaba. Dejando descansar su frente sobre sus propios brazos, mientras su protocolo le gritaba que no podía simplemente llorar. Se quedó allí, unos instantes más… donde un segundo más allá, escuchó una fuerte risa; Cargada de mucha gracia y hasta podía sentía la ironía tironearle en el oído.

—Ya, Kardia. Ya te devolveré a tu cuerpo —Se escuchó en tono exasperado—. ¿Acaso no te alivia haberle jodido la vida a Sísifo?

El chasqueo de unos dedos, hizo que Dégel levantara la vista al sentir como el cosmos de Kardia, empezaba a encenderse nuevamente. Sintió nuevamente como el corazón de éste empezaba a re-aminorarse, primero lento, luego recuperó su ritmo armonioso.

—¡Oh! —El gritito ahogado de Manigoldo, detrás de la puerta hizo que el acuariano armara todas las piezas del puzzle—. _Kardia_… —Pareció susurrar por cosmos, causándole una sensación de lástima. Ya que Dégel estaba frente a su víctima, que ya estaba despertando y removiéndose en la cama—. _¡Dégel está ahí!_

Cuando giró la vista hacia la puerta, el caballero de Cáncer no estaba. Regresó la vista hacia la cama, cuando el pecho del escorpiano empezó a subir y a bajar. Sus párpados temblaron lentamente, donde al sentir el potente frío que azotaba las paredes terminó por despertarse lazando maldiciones.

—¡Maldito cangrejo! ¡Hacerme volver a mi cuerpo de esa forma tan descabellada! —gritó intentando incorporarse en la cama—. ¿Y porque hace tanto frío aquí? —Miró a su alrededor desorbitado.

—¿Kardia…? —Dégel sintió como si una inmensa ola de alivio hubiera arremetido contra él.

Kardia finalmente pareció notar la presencia del acuariano y le perforó con la mirada.

—¿Qué haces aquí? ¡¿Y porque hace tanto frío?! ¡¿Te burlas de mí?! —Se incorporó finalmente con esfuerzo, sin dejar de mirar a su compañero que se mantenía en la tregua del silencio—. ¿Qué te pasa? ¿Por qué me miras así?

Las manos de Dégel se fueron acercando lentamente al rostro de su compañero hasta que, finalmente, terminó cediendo a su instinto dejando a un lado la molestia al abrazarlo con fuerza.

—Kardia…—dijo controlándose, pero su voz quebrada desacreditaba mucho ese vano intento.

El escorpiano pareció sorprendido, llevando sus manos a corresponder el afable y reconfortador abrazo.

—Dégel, en serio, ¿qué pasa? —quiso saber—. Y sube la temperatura, me estás congelado los hijos.

—Me alegro que estés bien —musitó en su oído, ignorando las quejas de ese hombre. Abrazándolo con más fuerza al oír cómo le había nombrado.

«Estás de vuelta, Kardia. Estás de vuelta», pensó sumergiéndose en ese abrazo tan cálido. Su temperatura irregular estaba regresando, y como le agradó sentirla. Ya después la bajaría.

—¿Hm? ¿De qué hablas? —preguntó enarcando una ceja—. Veo que controlaste mi fiebre —acotó después de darse cuenta que podía respirar libremente—. No esperes un agradecimiento, porque no te lo pedí.

Dégel se separó y volvió a su imparcial seriedad. Aunque por dentro estuviera enormemente aliviado.

—No lo esperaba —puntualizó. Se levantó del piso, teniendo disyuntivas luchando en su interior. Unas de alivio y otras dando un gran agradecimiento, por no haber llorado frente a ese…inconsciente. Mientras lloraba casi su partida, ese idiota hacía descarríes quien sabe dónde—. No sé cómo lo has hecho, pero al parecer has regresado.

—¿Regresado? —La mente del caballero tardó en captar la situación, antes de parpadear y soltar una fuerte carcajada—. No me digas que creíste que estaba muerto, ¿o sí?

Su rostro permaneció controlado, aunque por dentro deseó voltearle la cara de un puñetazo.

Adiós, alivio. Hola, irritación.

«Cálmate, Dégel, cálmate. Tu maestro te enseñó a controlar tus emociones en cualquier situación. »

—Sí ya estás bien, entonces me voy —Giró en redondo, encaminándose a la puerta de la recámara. Caminando con su tranquila naturaleza, aunque por dentro el hielo parecía derretirse a chorros.

—Dégel —llamó Kardia con un tono de voz bastante aislado a su usual naturaleza—, tenemos que hablar.

—Me parecería lo más lógico —argumentó con una visible molestia, deteniéndose en el marco de la puerta mirándole por encima del hombro.

—Me parece que tú y yo, necesitamos un UDR —dijo con todo el orgullo. Se incorporó en la cama cruzando las piernas, quedando sentado sobre ella—. Y necesitamos hacerlo ya.

—¿Una definición de relación? —Enarcó una ceja incrédulo.

—¿Conoces el término…? —preguntó Kardia sorprendido.

—Sí —fue su corta respuesta—. Aunque prefiero un U-E, y lo quiero ya.

—¿Un, qué?

—Una explicación —sentenció cruzándose de brazos—. ¿Porque tu corazón había dejado de latir?

Kardia pareció meditar sus palabras, pensando en cómo se aprovecharía de la situación.

—¿Y porque tengo que explicarte eso? —Alzó una ceja juguetón.

—Kardia, hablo en serio —repuso el acuariano—. Si tu corazón dejó de latir es por algo. Siendo mí deber en avisarle al Patriarca que estás empeorando.

—Eso no es asunto tuyo —gruñó molesto.

—Desgraciadamente, lo es. —Antes de que Kardia replicara con otro de sus berrinches, se encontró de espalda en la cama, con unas frías manos sosteniéndole los hombros—. ¿Cuál es tu juego ahora, Kardia?

—¿Juego? —repitió haciendo un movimiento con los labios pensativo—. Hasta ahora, ninguno. Eres tú el que actúa extraño —Se encogió de hombros, cerrando los ojos con hastío—. Si te refieres a que mi corazón dejó de latir, no sé de qué te sorprende, si sabes que eso pasará pronto. Llevándome un gran trofeo de gloria, claro. Pero eso es algo, que ya lo sabes. Así que no veo el porqué de tu sermón.

—¿Cómo puedes hablar de vida y la misma muerte en un mismo aliento? —preguntó casi con dolor, encontrando una abertura en el propio pliegue donde Kardia parecía envolverle.

—¡Oh! —exclamó burlón—. ¿Respirando lentamente…?

—No juegues conmigo —Levantó una ceja incrédulo—. Estoy hablando en serio.

—Yo también, siempre lo hago —respondió alzando una mano con espontaneidad—. Bien, las cosas están así; yo ya he definido mi relación contigo y mi prioridad —Hizo un afán en levantarse, haciendo que Dégel se alejara de él manteniendo cierta distancia. Fue el mismo Kardia quien se acercó parsimoniamente hacia él, casi imitando su andar—. Si me formas un drama con sólo creer que me perdiste, tus sentimientos son claros, mi estimado Dégel —Se detuvo frente a él, con esa sonrisa burlona y esa mirada firme.

Dégel no respondió, siguiendo el juego de miradas, hasta que el mismo escorpión le limpió con el dorso del dedo, una fugaz lágrima que había permanecido oculta. Haciendo que volviera a atarse al camino de Acuario e inspirar hondo, aunque por dentro quería golpear a ese escorpión por pegarle ese susto del carajo. Y aunque ese método que empleaba Kardia no era técnicamente ortodoxo, tenía mucha veracidad en ello y, no pensaba reprimirse a ello sin su compañero tampoco lo hacía.

—Yo ya me cansé de jugar al doctorcito, Dégel.

El acuariano suspiró y se encorvó de hombros. Dejándose llevar finalmente por el convencimiento del Antares.

—Yo también.

Le pasó las manos por el cuello, donde sus labios se encontraron casi al momento. Kardia le abrazó sintiendo el frío del metal de la armadura del acuariano, subió sus manos tomándole del cuello, enredando entre sus dedos esas magnificas hebras verdosas. Su lengua puntiaguda tanto como su aguijón se adentró en la boca francesa, relamiendo cada rincón, cada zona, toqueteando esa perfecta dentadura y succionarla para sí. Dégel tampoco se quedó atrás, le besó con la misma pasión y deseo desenfrenado, relamiéndole un poco los labios mientras en otro casi le devoraba los suyos.

—Wuao, señor don tranquilidad —exclamó a una cierta distancia—. Eres más candente de lo que me imaginé, esto sin duda, será más divertido así. —Sonrió con victoria, esa sonrisa tan extrema y extensa—. Quién diría que las ondas infernales del maldito cangrejo nos ayudarían.

—Ah, entonces era eso —subrayó Dégel circunspecto.

—Sí. Me hizo una visita y, como no podía levantarme se llevó mi alma —reveló tranquilamente, volviendo a la cama—. Fue divertido hasta el momento y también fue él quien me mostró los malditos términos esos, de las reducciones de palabras.

—Ahora todo tiene sentido…—Ahora ya no quería golpearlo, quería estrangularlo. Aunque su serenidad parecía decir lo contrario.

—Ya nuestra relación está definida, ¿verdad? —le preguntó inocente.

El acuariano esbozó una invisible sonrisa, que bajo su flequillo fue conspirada a la pequeña maldad que empezaba a acrecentar en su interior.

—Sí —Se acercó y le besó los labios con suavidad, dejando como residuo un pequeño sonido como respuesta—. Pero ya hablaremos de eso después. Ahora, necesitas un ADH y, lo necesitas ya.

—¿ADH…? —repitió alzando una ceja. Dégel le atravesó con la mirada, dándole el encaje para que viera la definición de sus palabras. Vio su propia muere reflejada en ese iris cárdeno, encendió su cosmos al momento, intentando alertar a su compinche—. _¡Manigoldo, huye! ¡Hemos desatado la ira de Poseidón!_

_—__¡Yo ya voy lejos, maldito escorpión! ¡Intenté advertirte!_

_—__¡Maldito seas! ¡¿Me abandonas?!_

_—__¡Ya tu sentencia estaba dictaba, no podía hacer nada! ¡No soy defensor de insectos! —Se escuchó una risa—. Buena suerte, bicho. ¡La necesitarás!_

La cosmosllamada se cortó y Dégel le observaba con una maliciosa ceja alzada.

—¿Ocurre algo, Kardia? —preguntó divertido.

—D-Dégel, cálmate —Se levantó de la cama por reflejo, alzando las manos a modo instintivo—. No… no sé, porqué estás tan enojado por mi salida… Ni quiero saberlo, pero…

—Kardia —Levantó su mano en señal de pausa—. Ya está de más decir que me importas; así que no te vendré con rodeos —Se le acercó lentamente sintiendo el aliento cálido del otro, y su respiración agitada—. Sí, quiero algo contigo más allá del lazo parabatai. Sin embargo, eso no significa que no vayas a pagar tu pequeña travesía con Manigoldo. Debes saldarla conmigo.

—¡¿Y por qué?!

Dégel sonrió.

—Porque me asustaste y, ese susto no puede pasar de gratis —Le abrazó por el cuello, compartiendo un calor inusual que alarmó más al escorpiano, y más, cuando unas palabras mortíferas rozaron su oído—. Ataúd de hielo…

—¡¿Ah…!? —No pudo replicar más, ya que su cuerpo pareció sumergirse dentro de un iceberg que se formó a su alrededor. Encerrándolo en una prisión de hielo.

Quedó congelado con un semblante de reproche y un dedo acusador señalándole. Le causó un poco de gracia, mirándole paulatinamente en el ataúd. Se acercó a la lámina de hielo y besó la superficie.

—Sólo estarás ahí hasta que me calme —dijo, dándose vuelta para salir de la habitación, quizás enojado o quizás aliviado. No lo sabía con exactitud, a excepción de algo que si sabía con certeza y era, que se vengaría de esos santos. Y su siguiente víctima sería Manigoldo de Cáncer.

Salió del templo de Escorpio deteniéndose bajo el pórtico, observando los templos en su descenso. Sonrió con malicia. Empezando a bajar tranquilamente los escalones rumbo a Cáncer. Ya se la pagaría ese rufián de Manigoldo, él fue el conspirador de todo.

Mientras recorría las cuatro casas para llegar a su futuro destino, pensaría en una excusa tangible para el patriarca y, el _extravío_ de esos dos caballeros. Nadie los extrañaría en su ausencia.

**FIN.**

* * *

Notas finales: ¡Tadaaaaa! ¡Espero que les haya gustado, mis diamantes! Menos mal y Dégel no sufre del corazón o sería él quien meterían en un ataúd x'D. Y aw, mi hermoso Mani siempre tan caritativo (¿?) jajaja sin más, ¡hasta la próxima!


End file.
